Star Wars : Le Recueil d'OS
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Oui, le titre gagnerait certainement dans la catégorie des plus pourris. lol Recueil de mes OS sur Star Wars, et uniquement sur Star Wars (ceux en français, du moins).
1. Les remords sous le masque

**« Les remords sous le masque »**

_**~ La Revanche des Sith ~**_

Dark Vador avançait lentement sur la passerelle du pont du destroyer interstellaire sur lequel il se trouvait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Padmé. L'unique amour de sa vie. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son humanité. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son âme. Il s'était abandonné naïvement au pouvoir corrosif du Côté Obscur de la Force pour une seule raison : il voulait la sauver, la garder près de lui, ne surtout pas la perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait échoué. Il était pleinement conscient de son erreur, une erreur irréparable. Elle l'avait trahi, elle avait voulu le tuer. Il l'avait rejetée, il l'avait étranglée. Elle s'était effondrée à ses pieds. Il avait senti qu'elle était encore vivante à ce moment-là, mais Obi-Wan menaçait sa survie et il avait dû faire de lui sa priorité.

Il avait laissé sa femme mourir pendant qu'il se battait pour survivre. Elle est morte à cause de son égoïsme et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'arrêta à côté de son maître, celui qui lui avait tant menti mais à qui il continuait à obéir et à servir, et se tourna vers le chantier de l'Étoile Noire, si prometteuse. Si destructrice.

Il avait choisi son destin, si opposé à celui que les Jedi avaient voulu tracer pour lui. L'Obscurité serait sa nouvelle vie, et il accepterait sans broncher toutes les contraintes qu'elle lui imposerait.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

_**~ Un Nouvel Espoir ~**_

19 ans étaient passés. 19 ans de purge, où il avait tué chaque Jedi qu'il avait trouvé. 19 ans de torture, de sang et de mort. 19 ans que Vador souffrait toujours autant. Lui qui pensait que la douleur qu'avait causée la mort de sa bien-aimée disparaîtrait au fil du temps, il se trompait, encore une fois.

Néanmoins, une minuscule lueur d'espoir avait jailli dans son âme souillée : et si, avant de mourir, Padmé avait trouvé la force de donner la vie à leur enfant ? Et si, quelque part dans la galaxie, se trouvait une personne née de leur union, de leur amour ? Vador n'en savait strictement rien, mais espérait, chaque jour un peu plus, que pour une fois il avait raison et que sa progéniture viendrait le trouver.

En attendant, il continuait à terroriser les citoyens impériaux avec son masque si célèbre.

_**~ L'Empire contre-attaque ~**_

Luke Skywalker. Un nom, si court, qui pourtant éveillait une joie si immense dans le cœur si faible d'un homme brisé. Vador avait appris par l'Empereur que le Rebelle qu'il cherchait tellement était en fait son fils. Enfin, celui d'Anakin Skywalker, plutôt. Mais qui était-il désormais ? Anakin ou Vador ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait rencontrer le fils de Padmé. L'ennui, c'était que l'Empereur voulait le convertir au Côté Obscur. Vador devait-il toujours obéir ou se rebeller ? Il pensait prendre la première option, car elle lui permettrait de retourner Luke contre Palpatine, et le Seigneur Sith masqué aurait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait l'accomplir seul, il n'était plus assez puissant pour cela...

_**~ Le Retour du Jedi ~**_

Vador était si usé. Usé par la douleur, les remords et le chagrin. Son fils l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était que justice, après tout, car même si le gamin n'en savait rien, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Vador à Padmé. Mais il l'avait tellement regretté après... Serait-il possible de se racheter ? En sauvant Luke de l'Empereur, Padmé lui pardonnerait peut-être de là où elle était...

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses, et en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur, qu'il affronta son fils, qui avait tenté de tuer Palpatine. Mais le duel le surprit à un moment...

Leia Organa. C'était le nom de la sœur de Luke. Minute, la **sœur** de Luke ? Si Luke avait une sœur jumelle, cela voulait dire que... Oh non ! Il avait aussi une fille ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux ?...

Ses enfants... Leurs enfants. Les enfants de Padmé.

Un père doit protéger ses enfants. Il les sauverai, il se le promit. Alors, lorsqu'il vit Luke se faire lentement tuer par Palpatine, il eut une pensée pour sa femme, et décida qu'il devait agir. Il tua Palpatine.

Mais Vador était trop faible. Il autorisa le fils de Padmé à le regarder sans son masque. Vador redevint Anakin, et retourna à la Force, où il espérait retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères...


	2. Rêves d'enfant

**« Rêves d'enfant »**

Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Padmé. Il attendait qu'elle revienne du Sénat. Il attrapa son databloc personnel et fouilla dedans : cela faisait 13 ans qu'il y inscrivait les choses les plus importantes. Il éplucha la liste de données, jusqu'au tout début. Son attention se porta alors sur un fichier du nom de : _Pour moi plus tard, quand je serai grand_. Intrigué, Anakin s'affala sur le canapé et chargea le fichier.

_**Cher futur moi,**_

_**Je viens d'arriver sur Coruscant, et je dois dire que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Tatooine. Ric Olié, l'homme qui pilotait le vaisseau de la Reine Amidala, m'a fait voir comment on pilotait un vaisseau spatial. Il était très sympa.**_

_**J'ai offert un collier à Padmé, pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je crois que je l'aime, et j'espère qu'elle aussi.**_

_**Ma mère me manque beaucoup, mais je sais que je la reverrai un jour et que je la libérerai, ainsi que tous les esclaves.**_

_**J'espère que je deviendrai un Jedi, comme Qui-Gon. Je dois passer des tests tout à l'heure.**_

_**Le Sénateur Palpatine a l'air très gentil, et il est vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe sur Naboo, sa planète.**_

_**Les choses que je voudrais réaliser d'ici 20 ans : devenir un Jedi, libérer ma mère et tous les esclaves, épouser Padmé et finir ma vie avec elle. Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à tout faire !**_

_**Anakin Skywalker**_

C'est là que le Anakin du présent réalisa que sa vie était incomplète. Il avait certes épousé Padmé, son Ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, et allait devenir père... enfin, si Padmé survivait, évidemment. Il était aussi devenu un grand Jedi. Mais il avait échoué à libérer sa mère, qui est même morte, un peu par sa faute d'ailleurs : il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Les esclaves de Tatooine avait toujours la même situation, eux aussi.

Anakin se fit une autre promesse : il allait tout faire pour sauver Padmé, il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches sans avoir pu faire quelque chose. Elle ne mourrait pas, la guerre prendrait fin, et ils vivront heureux avec leur enfant. Anakin espérait que ce scénario soit possible, mais hélas il était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Il y aurait forcément une ombre au tableau, restait à savoir laquelle...

A ce moment-là, il eut une vision de Padmé mourante. Obi-Wan suppliait la jeune femme de garder des forces, mais elle rendit l'âme en accouchant.

Lorsqu'il réintégra l'instant présent, Padmé venait d'arriver, et elle lui rapportait qu'Obi-Wan trouvait Anakin très préoccupé et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui...


	3. La Revanche des Sith : Fin alternative

_La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala descend en courant de son vaisseau, malgré son ventre imposant de femme enceinte. Elle a peur, et ne cherche qu'une seule chose : les bras de son mari Anakin Skywalker, qu'elle a aperçu au loin, et qui accoure lui aussi vers elle._

**Padmé :**** Oh, Anakin !** [elle se serra contre lui]

**Anakin :**** Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** [il l'écarta légèrement de lui, pour voir son visage]

**Padmé :** [sanglotant] **J'étais tellement inquiète. Obi-Wan... m'a dit des choses épouvantables.**

**Anakin :**** Quelles choses ?**

**Padmé :**** Il a dit... que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur, que tu avais... tué de jeunes Jedi...**

**Anakin :**** Padmé... Obi-Wan essaie de te monter contre moi.**

**Padmé :**** Non, il tient à nous.**

**Anakin :** [méfiant] **A nous ?**

**Padmé :** [acquiesce] **Il sait tout. Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous. **[Anakin sourit] **Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour.**

**Anakin :**** L'amour ne te sauvera pas. Seul mes nouveaux pouvoirs te sauveront.**

**Padmé :**** Mais à quel prix ? Tu es du côté du Bien, renonce à cette folie.**

**Anakin :**** Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue. Je deviens plus puissant qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé, et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger.**

**Padmé :** [suppliante] **Repars avec moi. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps !**

**Anakin :**[rit presque] **Mais tu n'as pas compris ? On n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraints de fuir. J'ai apporté la paix à la République. **[Padmé fronce les sourcils et commence à s'éloigner de lui en reculant] **Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier, et quand je le voudrais, je prendrais sa place. Et ensemble toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la galaxie ! On pourra construire un monde à notre image !**

**Padmé :** [interdite] **Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Obi-Wan disait vrai... tu as changé !**

**Anakin :** [se redresse, visiblement énervé] **Ça suffit, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan. Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi !**

**Padmé :** [sanglote] **Je ne te reconnais plus ! Anakin... Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse ! Tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre !...**

**Anakin :**** A cause d'Obi-Wan ?**

**Padmé :**** Non. A cause de ce que tu as fait... et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire !**

[dans le dos de Padmé, Obi-Wan apparaît en haut de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau de la sénatrice Anakin bouille de rage en le voyant] **Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'aime toujours !**

**Anakin :** [hurle] **Menteuse !**

**Padmé :** [se retourne un instant et voit Obi-Wan continue à reculer, effrayée] **Non !**

**Anakin :**** C'est toi qui l'a amené. Tu es venue avec lui pour me tuer !** [commence à étrangler Padmé avec la Force]

**Obi-Wan :** [commence à descendre du vaisseau] **Laisse-la Anakin !**

**Padmé :** [suffoque] **Anakin...**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin. Laisse-la !**

**Anakin :** [relâche sa prise, et regarde Padmé s'effondrer à ses pieds] **Vous l'avez dressée contre moi !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Si elle est contre toi c'est parce que tu l'as voulu !**

_Les deux commencent à se débarrasser de leur cape de Jedi, en prévision d'un duel._

**Anakin :**** Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées.**

_Ils commencent à se tourner autour en formant un cercle parfait._

**Obi-Wan :**** Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre.**

**Anakin :**** Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. **[il tourne le dos à Obi-Wan, qui en profite pour vérifier si Padmé est morte ou non] **J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !**

**Obi-Wan :** [choqué] **_Ton_ nouvel Empire ?**

**Anakin :**** Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !**

**Anakin :**** Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus... Je ferai ce que je dois faire.**

**Anakin :**** Tu essaieras.**

_Ils activent tous les deux leurs sabres-laser. Anakin se retourne, et d'une poussée de Force fait voler celui d'Obi-Wan. Skywalker court ensuite vers Obi-Wan, surpris, et lui plante son sabre dans le cœur. Obi-Wan s'écroule._

_Anakin porte ensuite Padmé à son vaisseau, suivi quelques instants après par R2-D2 qui l'a rejoint. Il la dépose à côté de lui, dans le cockpit, et démarre le vaisseau, qui décolle bientôt._


	4. Rue des Ombres : Mauvais souvenirs

**« Rue des Ombres – Mauvais souvenirs »**

**P.O.V Typho**

[…] C'était un meurtre, pour le motif le plus ignoble de tous : la vengeance.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait accepté cette idée et ses motivations depuis des mois. Son âme serait sans doute à jamais souillée par ce forfait mais Padmé trouverait enfin la paix. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé.

Vador étendit les bras et souleva sa cape. L'obscurité sembla inonder tout le sol du hangar.

Seul et non armé.

Typho quitta en toute hâte sa cachette à l'étage au-dessus de Vador. […] il apercevait le dos du Seigneur Noir.

Le capitaine Typho leva son blaster et tira. Il crut d'abord que la cartouche de gaz ionisé de son blaster avait fait long feu. Puis ce fut comme si une main invisible géante l'avait saisi et projeté contre le mur du fond avec une force capable de lui briser les os. Étourdi par le choc, il regarda la silhouette de Vador s'élever par le trou dans le sol. Les bottes noires se posèrent à côté de son corps brisé.

C'est pathétique, commenta le Seigneur Noir.

Il se tenait debout, à la verticale de son adversaire.

Tu avais vraiment l'espoir de m'assassiner ? D'autres bien plus doués que toi ont déjà essayé.

Typho toussa et sentit ses entrailles crisser comme du verre brisé. Du sang tacha sa chemise.

Vous avez menti, dit-il.

Il sentait les mots se coincer comme des pierres dans sa gorge.

Vraiment ? Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas armé et c'est le cas, lui dit Vador. Tu confonds le Côté Obscur avec une arme. Une arme est un objet extérieur. Le pouvoir du Côté Obscur est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, pas plus que je ne peux enlever mon _armure_ de survie. Je vais te donner une dernière chance d'arrêter ton petit jeu et de me dire où est Pavan.

Ou quoi ? demanda Typho en crachant une gorgée de sang rouge brillant. Vous m'avez déjà tué.

C'est vrai. Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. […] Il te reste encore peu de temps... à moins que tu ne le gaspilles, ajouta Vador en s'approchant encore et en se penchant pour regarder le visage de Typho. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une profonde voix synthétisée qui résonna dans le hangar vide. Je n'attends pas une raison particulière. J'aimerais juste savoir. Quitte à prononcer tes dernières paroles, autant dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il se pencha encore plus près, à l'invitation de Typho, pour écouter ses dernières paroles. Typho déclinait à vue d'œil. Il rassembla ses forces pour un ultime exploit.

C'est... pour Padmé, siffla-t-il.

Et avec un effort surhumain, il cracha une giclée de sang en plein sur le masque du Seigneur Noir, surpris.

La réaction de Vador ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il resta sans bouger et laissa le crachat de sang s'écouler sur sa joue de plastacier.

**P.O.V Vador**

**« Mais que vient faire Padmé dans cette histoire ? » se demanda le Sith, choqué par la phrase de l'homme. « Et comment ce type connaît son nom ? » Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, mêlé à un soupçon de jalousie – Padmé connaissait-elle cet homme ? -, le Jedi déchu manqua de faire sauter de son armure médicale d'une pression de Force incontrôlée, qu'il dirigea plutôt vers l'extérieur.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis il s'agenouilla et agrippa Typho par les cheveux. Sa tête se souleva et il poussa un cri de douleur.

Quoi ?

L'embrasement de Force qui traversa le hangar secoua les fondations de l'immeuble. Le Seigneur Noir semblait grandir, s'étendre et devenir plus terrible encore dans sa rage que les pires cauchemars de Typho.

Padmé, marmonna-t-il. Padmé Amidala. La femme que j'ai aimée en secret pendant des années.

Il cracha à nouveau et sentit la douleur lui tailler la poitrine.

Elle... ne l'a jamais su. Elle était trop occupée, trop engagée au... service de son peuple pour me remarquer.

Une nouvelle fleur rouge jaillit de sa bouche.

Et je faisais mon devoir... moi, Typho, capitaine de Naboo. Mais... je l'aimais. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle est morte. Morte.

**P.O.V Vador**

**Le Seigneur Sith se détendit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais touché à Padmé, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux.**

**Vador avait toujours été d'un naturel jaloux, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé à l'époque où il suspectait une liaison entre sa femme et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il savait même que cela avait eu un impact sur sa décision de trahir l'Ordre Jedi.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis, avec une détermination extraordinaire, Typho parvint à se soulever un peu, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, contre la colère de Vador.

C'est VOUS qui l'avez tuée, Vador ! VOUS ! Je le sais !

Vador resta à nouveau silencieux et immobile. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix avait la même inflexion profonde, c'était toujours ce même orage synthétisé – mais elle était différente.

Tu ne sais rien, répondit Vador _d'une voix si froide qu'elle en aurait congelé un Wampa_ en se redressant et en laissant retomber la tête de Typho. Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer son nom.

Il leva ensuite le bras, puis plia les doigts vers Typho, impuissant. La bouche du capitaine s'ouvrit et ses yeux sortirent légèrement de leur orbite quand le passage de l'air dans ses poumons se comprima. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il devinait que c'était sans doute comme cela que sa bien-aimée avait fini, elle aussi. _En un sens, il était content de finir sa vie comme elle avait finie la sienne, étouffée par Vador. C'était une forme de rapprochement, d'un certain point de vue._ A bout de forces, il fut encore capable de laisser échapper une dernière phrase.

Et vous êtes responsable... de la mort du Jedi... Anakin Skywalker aussi !

La poigne invisible autour de la gorge de Typho se relâcha un instant. Vador recula légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

**P.O.V Vador**

**Anakin Skywalker. Un nom qu'il ne devait surtout pas entendre. Un nom que personne ne devait se risquer à prononcer devant lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il réveillait les remords qu'il tentait d'endormir au plus profond de lui.**

**Et puis, désormais, il était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il était à l'époque où il répondait encore au nom que sa mère lui avait donné. Dans sa tête, Anakin était définitivement mort, laissant la place à Vador.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Cette brève pause fut suivie par le bruit affreux du rire du Seigneur Sith. Trois étages en-dessous, deux humanoïdes ivres n'en entendirent que l'écho mais ils furent si choqués qu'il dessaoulèrent en un instant – frappés par la lucidité qui surgit soudain quand on réalise qu'une menace indicible rôde tout près.

Quand Vador tendit à nouveau son bras vers le bas, son contrôle était plus précis, plus délibéré.

Oui, dit le Seigneur Noir avec un ton empreint d'amusement sinistre. Oui, j'ai tué Anakin Skywalker. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Il était faible, Skywalker. A la fin, il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ni contrôler ses méprisables émotions humaines. Surtout, il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni apprécier la véritable puissance du Côté Obscur. Et donc, il est mort. La galaxie se porte mieux sans lui.

Le monde disparaissait à toute vitesse pour Typho. La douleur s'éloignait enfin, elle s'échappait aussi vite que son sang. Il mourut avec un sourire sur le visage car, même s'il ne comprenait pas le comment ou le pourquoi, il savait que mourir avec le nom de Padmé sur les lèvres constituait la plus belle des revanches qu'il pouvait prendre sur Vador, meilleure et plus profonde que celle qu'il aurait pu espérer avec une confrontation. C'était comme s'il avait sondé le cœur de cet homme noir et senti qu'il l'avait déchiré rien qu'avec le nom de Padmé. Il comprenait aussi que vivre était une destinée bien pire pour Vador que la mort.

Il était satisfait.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller retrouver Padmé...

**P.O.V Vador**

**Il regarda le corps inerte du capitaine Typho, avec une légère pointe d'envie dans le cœur. L'homme était mort et allait certainement retrouver Padmé. Le Sith, lui, était encore en vie, bien qu'à moitié, et n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix dans son esprit. Une fois encore, il maudit l'armure médicale qu'il était condamné à porter jusqu'à épuisement total des systèmes. Une armure qui lui empêchait d'aller retrouver Padmé, sa belle Padmé, sa douce Padmé, dans la mort lui aussi.**

**Il avait toujours adoré les machines et la mécanique pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que les haïr.**

**Vador se détourna du cadavre et retourna au véhicule automatique qui l'avait mené ici, et retourna à ses appartements.**


	5. Folie meurtrière

Voici mon nouvel OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Folie meurtrière »**

_Des pleurs de bébé, arraché à sa défunte mère... Un voyage dans l'hyperespace depuis les Régions Inconnues jusqu'à Coruscant, capitale de la galaxie... Une pièce secrète dans son appartement afin d'y cacher l'enfant..._

Dark Sidious se souvenait vaguement de tout ça. Cela s'était passé il y a 20 ans de cela. Il était parti chercher la gamine qui deviendrait son apprentie secrète. Son arme redoutable.

Désormais, cette gamine était devenue adulte, et s'était fait un nom : toute la galaxie tremblait désormais en entendant parler de Lily Fleming. Elle inspirait la même terreur que le Seigneur Vador.

Sidious, désormais empereur, était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cette situation si confortable allait basculer d'ici peu...

* * *

Lily Fleming s'examina un moment dans le miroir de sa chambre, et apprécia ce qu'elle vit : une fine silhouette musclée, des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Elle venait de revêtir son armure Sith, totalement noire. Elle accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, et se perdit dans ses souvenirs...

_Elle avait été élevée à la dure par son maître. Il lui avait appris à résister à la douleur. Elle revit les coups de fouet et les claques qu'il lui donnait. Elle se revit à la fin de sa formation, et ressentit la sensation de fierté qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment-là._

Lily terrifiait tous les habitants de l'Empire, autant que son rival, Dark Vador, cet ancien Jedi qui s'était retourné contre les siens.

« Foutu Jedi », pensa-t-elle, rageuse, « jamais tu ne me voleras la place que j'ai réussi à me faire après tant d'efforts. »

Sidious ne lui avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle : elle était une vraie Sith, de la lignée de Dark Bane. Désormais, elle ne vivait que pour comploter contre son maître, cet espèce de monstre imbu de lui-même. Elle parvenait à lui faire croire, pour l'instant, qu'elle était totalement fanatique de lui, pour entretenir son problème d'ego, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il ferait forcément une erreur, et là, elle pourrait le tuer et ainsi prendre sa place, pour régner toute sa vie sur la galaxie entière.

* * *

C'était la nouvelle du jour : l'Empereur Palpatine allait épouser la Sith Lily Fleming. Cela faisait scandale sur l'Holonet, mais Vador s'en doutait depuis un moment. Il savait que son maître avait toujours eu des vues sur cette gamine, et qu'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour la forcer à l'épouser.

Mais le Sith avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que ce mariage allait tourner mal...

Lily Fleming était enfin devenue Lily Palpatine. C'était l'erreur qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Elle pouvait désormais s'employer à assassiner le salopard qui lui servait maintenant de _mari_.

Alors, un matin, elle versa une fiole de poison dans le café du Sith. Lorsque celui-ci le but, inconscient du danger, il eut tout de suite l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était étendu sur le sol, mort.

Lily savoura cet instant. Elle avait atteint son but.

* * *

La nouvelle de la mort de l'Empereur fit vite le tour de la galaxie. La raison officielle était qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque en pleine nuit, mais Dark Vador n'y croyait pas. Il soupçonnait Lily de l'avoir empoisonné, bien que les résultats officiels de l'autopsie du défunt Sith démentent cette possibilité.

Désormais, la galaxie était dirigée par une gamine de 20 ans, assoiffée de pouvoir, et ne possédant presque aucune expérience politique. Mais elle semblait bien se débrouiller.

Le statut de l'ancien Jedi n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours considéré comme une sorte d'esclave par sa nouvelle _patronne_.

Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Lily était moins puissante que Sidious, Vador parviendrait certainement à la tuer.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le nouvel Empereur ne soit Dark Vador... Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que personne n'ait l'idée de convoiter sa future position.

* * *

Et voilà. ^^

Reviews, please ! =)


	6. Bonne année !

Traduction d'une fic' de Momo Spock. Ma première traduction alors soyez indulgents ! =)

* * *

**« Bonne année ! »**

« Viens, Luke ! On va être en retard ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive, il faut que je prenne mon sabre-laser à confettis. »

Leia ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'était un sabre-laser à confettis et l'entraîna à bord du Faucon Millenium.

« Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ou nous ne serons pas à l'heure ! » dit Han en sortant la tête de son précieux vaisseau. Leia leva les yeux au ciel et embarqua à bord du Faucon. « Et c'est reparti... » pensa-t-elle.

Bientôt le Faucon atterrit sur la Base Rebelle, et Mon Mothma s'approcha de lui.

« Bienvenue commandant Skywalker, princesse Leia, capitaine Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 et C-3PO à la fête du Nouvel An de cette année. (ndla : je sais pas si c'est très clair...) » dit-elle sérieusement. « Oh, mais de qui je me moque ? Faisons la fête ! »

« WOOHOO ! » applaudirent-ils lorsque les boissons arrivèrent. Ils se dirent que ça allait être une grande fête.

_En attendant, sur l'Executor..._

Dark Vador sortit de sa méditation et regarda dans le vide, puis soupira. « Encore un autre réveillon du Nouvel An seul », se dit-il. Vador savait que la solitude était courant chez les Sith, mais tout son être demandait à ne pas être seul. Mais qui l'accepterait ? « Luke. »

« Luke ? » appela Vador à travers la Force.

« Père ? »

« Oui, mon fils, c'est moi. »

« Je ne rejoindrais jamais le Côté Obscur. »

« Non, Luke, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

« Pour quoi, alors ? » demanda Luke, confus.

« Je... euh... me demandais ce que tu faisais pour le Nouvel An. » dit maladroitement Vador.

« Oh, je suis avec mes amis... Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien... » dit Vador, déçu. Apparemment, il allait être seul pour le Nouvel An, à nouvea... Mais Luke dit :

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Je ne serais pas contre, mon fils. »

Bientôt Vador arriva à la Base Rebelle, et après quelques coups de blasters que Luke arrêta, il était avec son fils, attendant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année.

Luke était heureux que son père les ait rejoint, lui et ses amis, pour la fête du Nouvel An. Il se sentait comme un homme de 22 ans normal, aussi normal qu'on pouvait l'être quand on avait un Seigneur Sith pour père.

« 10 secondes ! » cria Han.

« Tous ensemble ! » rajouta Vador joyeusement.

« 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE ! »

Han embrassa Leia passionnément, Chewbacca rugit de joie, et Luke lança ses confettis.

Mais bientôt la réalité frappa Luke lorsqu'il regarda son père, et il lui murmura :

« Je devine que vous allez partir bientôt, non ? »

Vador entoura les épaules de son fils de son bras et répondit :

« Non, Luke, je reste ici, pour toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Vador n'aura pas été seul à la Nouvelle Année, et lui et Luke savaient que ça allait être une nouvelle année joyeuse pour tous.

* * *

Voilà. Bonne année à tous ! =)


End file.
